


little moments

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, ineffable valentines, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 9: KissAnd he was quite proud that he was the only person in the world that had seen Crowley like this, all lovesick and emotional.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	little moments

Aziraphale loved Crowley more than he could ever describe, the demon had stolen his heart, and he knew he had done the same. And he was quite proud that he was the only person in the world that had seen Crowley like this, all lovesick and  _ emotional _ .

All their hugs, all their little kisses, all their moments, like the one right now.

The bookshop had closed, and Crowley had spent almost an hour just playfully flirting with the angel, which had transformed into just being sweet to each other.

He felt how Crowley took his hands, gently holding them as he moved closer, his touch making a happy shiver run through the angel, this was Crowley who touched him.

He placed a soft kiss onto Aziraphale’s knuckles, lips tickling his skin, before looking up at him with a sweet smile on his face, his golden eyes practically glowing and glittering as their faces met. Aziraphale thought he would drown in them and their beauty. He felt how all of his body became warm and shaky.

Aziraphale returned the smile, and lifted their still intertwined hands. Now, he kissed Crowley’s knuckles, leaving behind these quick pecks that quickly wasn’t enough anymore. He leaned up and placed a kiss onto Crowley’s forehead, and felt how the demon’s grip on him tightened slightly, before he let go.

He felt how Crowley carefully cupped his hands around his face, and leaned in, placing a soft kiss onto his tender lips.

Neither could help but to smile the entire time, and not even five seconds later, Aziraphale was the one who leaned in. This kiss was longer, so soft and exciting, their lips together causing the angel to feel like he was walking on clouds. It felt heavenly to finally be allowed to kiss the person he had loved for so long.

And when they pulled away, Aziraphale couldn’t help but giggle, and so, they kissed again.


End file.
